The sport of archery has recently started to become popular again and with its increased popularity, a number of different sectors of the population are participating in the sport. With the use of new bows such as the compound bow, a great deal of extra force is utilized and, accordingly, the arrows will frequently penetrate the target to an extent that it becomes difficult to remove the arrow, particularly if the archer does not have a great deal of strength.